


Into Each Life, Some Rain Must Fall

by mangored



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangored/pseuds/mangored
Summary: Nate is drifting away from Nora before the Great War. Nora can see it happening, but doesn't know what to do.(there's literally 2.5 paragraphs. this is the urban dictionary definition of a "work in progress".)





	Into Each Life, Some Rain Must Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is a work in progress. I'm just posting it so I don't lose the draft. I promise I'll finish it. I apologize in advance for the horrible grammar/storytelling.

And Nora could _see_ it. 

She saw the way he looked apologetically at her, the way he could never meet her eyes whenever she sidled up to him and ran her hand down the center of his chest. They'd gone through with it once, but Nora could tell he'd put on a show for her. He'd turned away and slept facing the window after, instead of facing her. 

She'd heard him crying. She knew that he'd come back from Anchorage with PTSD, but she had no idea how bad, or even how to breach the subject with him. He had been delicate before the war, but now, he was just distant. She often had to call his name multiple times before she'd get a response.

The only thing that seemed to bring him joy anymore was Shaun. The smile that Nora had fallen in love with never failed to show his face when he spent time with Shaun, cooing at him and blowing raspberries into his belly. It brought her solace as well, if only temporary. 


End file.
